Applications for computers, mobile devices, and other devices can provide useful functionality to users. Users generally provide input on user forms that are presented on user interfaces of applications. User forms can include standard graphical user interface elements such as checkboxes, radio buttons, or text fields to allow users to enter data that is sent to a server for processing. For example, a text box can enable input of a single line of text (e.g., username, password), a radio button can enable a selection from a list of items, and a submit button enables an instruction for an application to perform a specified function. Frequently, user interfaces of application are statically configured to provide pre-defined user entry forms to a user.